scykadiafandomcom-20200213-history
Vek Grae
"Violence is part of your soul. Hiding it away's gonna do you no good. Embrace it, means you're violent on your terms instead of theirs." Vek Grae is a half-orc ex-slave turned bounty hunter. Born into slavery in Frael, Vek was freed by a band of orcs and half-orcs who took refuge in the harsh Bone Dust Desert. Vek's years in the tribe instilled a deep faith in Zorg, the lost God of the orcs. Now, Vek seeks challenges and ways to push himself so that he may one day inherit the strength of his devoured God. Background The Collar Vek was born to Orc mother Threnn Grae and an unknown human father in the Rime of 624MR. His mother was a slave, leaving him one too by virtue. From birth he was treated as a potential prize, trained to fight for the entertainment of others. Harsh days of relentless training were spent with a thick leather collar on him, a brand with which his masters could display their potential prize stock. By 15 Vek was considered ready to be thrown into the fighting pits. He survived his first fight (barely) and was from there considered ready for the market. The Tribe Fortunately for Vek, he never reached the market. Tis'kalla Dorn, an orc ex-slave, led a group to liberate the property Vek was kept on. Vek, his mother, and other orc-blooded slaves were all freed by her band. Tis'kalla led these new additions to her tribe deep into the Bone Dust Desert, confident no one would follow them to such a harsh land. She was right, and for the first time in his life, the young half-orc tasted freedom. His life was harsh, perhaps harsher than the years enslaved, but freedom and a faith in their forgotten god Zorg kept Vek and his tribe strong. Over the years Vek found his faith in Zorg in turn, an Orc father to replace a faceless human. Free and amongst his kin, Vek largely forgot about life as a slave, though the mental scars remained. The Hunter After five years with his tribe, Vek was ready to set off, intent upon finding Zorg's strength. Of course a half-orc had to eat, and so he turned to bounty hunting as a means to grow stronger while keeping his expenses covered. Naturally he refused to take bounties on escaped slaves, mostly picking targets based on their premise as a challenge. The years were isolating, but the travel and challenge kept his mind busy and entertained. After a few years on the road, Vek sought a new challenge, and so made his way to the Weft. Rumours of a frontier populated by powerful adventurers called to him. Personality Vek is an abrasive, but ultimately well meaning person. A challenge issued will always be treated with good faith, and a good fight will be praised regardless of the foe. To this extent Vek frequently seeks out challenges in the forms of duels with capable fighters. Recently Vek has picked up a drive to protect and teach. This is ideal for his current position as guard, but seems to conflict with his devotion to the savage tenets of Zorg. Religion Vek devoutly worships Zorg, the devoured Orc god. His faith is complex, as one would expect when worshiping the devoured corpse of a god. Vek sees orcs as inheritors of their God's will. If an orc following their gods path became strong enough, they would be able to inherit the will of their god, and finally forge a hold for his faithful. Vek's recent growth in strength seems to have confirmed this view in his eyes. Life in the Weft 648MR Vek initially arrived in Guardian Vale in the Goldyn of 648, seeking new challenges and fights. A promising bounty pulled him away once again shortly after, though he returned near the close of the year as the Vale prepared for a journey Weftward. He signed on as a Tavern Guard, and restless as he is, tried to keep to his post. At the close of the year the half-orc seemed to have unlocked the ability to heal in the name of Zorg. What this means for the status of the dead god is uncertain, but the power present is undeniable. 649MR Vek's savage streak caused him significant trouble in the new year, as he tracked down and brutally interrogated a member of shadow camp for a threat coded into one of the Vale's competing papers. In Goldyn, the Camp of Shadow delivered their vengeance, the half-orc found himself captured and tortured, his left arm claimed by the Narga's servants. For now, Vek has retreated into the guard's quarters, biding his time as he recovers. Zorg can be a patient hunter, and the Vale shall learn of that in times to come.